ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Phoenix" Jason Bell
Wrestling Profile Entrance On his way to the ring he cocky walks down ramp sporting a grey hoodie which is sleeveless. His hood remains up until just before the bell. It looks like this: http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=CZCgYhWJ1e4 Entrance Music “White Knuckles” by Alterbridge Normal Moves *Striking moves such as hard kicks, *punches, *chops and forearms, *DDT, *Armbar, *Judo takedowns, *Short Arm Clothsline, *Jumping arm breaker, *Corner Dropkick, *Top rope forearm smash, *Rolling leg lock, *Running leg drop Signature Move(s) *Running Power bomb, *Spinning Elbow, *Moonsault, *Knee Lock, *Brainbuster, *Yakuza Kick, *Dragon suplex *Tiger suplex Finishing Move(s) *The Go to Hell: Jay whips his opponent into the ropes then runs full speed at him and performs a flying front dropkick to the head causing this opponent to flip backwards. the second move on this video is The Go to Hell http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=DYE6pvhpLIM&feature=related *Cross Arm Breaker: With the legs over his opponents chest and neck Jay uses his leg to lock out the arm by laying back and pulling on the arm. Career Getting Started Jason’s original trainer is unknown. However he made is in ring debut in 1998 when he was 18 years old and wrestled in the small time local UK Independent scene until 2000. The Rise of the UKWA and the birth of BANG! In May of 2000 a new British based promotion started, United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance by the ITV who were looking to capitalise on the massive wrestling Boom in America. The owner of UKWA Alexander Bryon started to sign the best young talent in the UK for his new TV show Mayhem. Jason was in the right place at the right time. Alexander liked the kid and signed him up to a 5 year contract and between them they created Bang! Bang! The first UKWA World Champion Byron was so impressed with Jason before the debut show that he gave him a shot at the newly created World Championship. On the first ever Mayhem Bang defeated three other wrestlers to qualify for the following weeks world title match. During the match the fans began to love him especially the children. After that Bryon saw money could be made out of Jason and ran with it. In the main event of the second Mayhem show Bang defeated the Dark Angel in a 45 minute match to crowd the UKWA world champion. Bang’s run in UKWA Bang was the biggest star in the UKWA and was the highest grossing merchandised star in the company. Bang won and lost the world title 4 times (Once to The Dark Angel, Twice to Tray and Once to Marcus Jackson) Bang was also given a run with the UK strap and the Tag team belts but mainly to give the partner or the belt a rub. Titles Held in UKWA UKWA World Championship (4 Times) United Kingdom Championship (2 times) UKWA World Tag Team Championship (with Roy Rogers) (1 Time) The Knee Injury In 2004 Bang was wrestling Marcus Jackson at the Pay-Per-View Combat in The Common in a Ladder Match for the then vacant UKWA World Championship. During the match Bang fell from the top of the ladder and blew out his knee. Marcus realising the injury climbed the ladder and became a 2 time UKWA champion. After the tests were done the doctors told Jason he would never wrestle again. Recovery and Disappointment Jason didn't believe the Doctors and began to train again once the pain had died down. It took him 18 months but he was ready to return. During this time the UKWA had built Marcus Jackson up to be the next massive star and the crowds seemly didn't miss Bang. However by the end of 2005 the ratings for Mayhem had dropped by 1.0 and Alexander Bryon needed his champion back. During his 18 month recovery Jason's attitude changed to wrestling he saw the fans turn on him and his merchandising cheques reduce to almost nothing. So when Alexander came to him with a offer for a new contract he asked for a change of direction in his character. Jason wanted rid of the mask and the cartoon gimmick. He believed he could get over as himself. Alexander disagreed. Leaving UKWA and the Fate of the Company Jason gave Bryon the choice Him or Bang, he picked Bang. Jason did not extend his contract and he never returned to the active roster again. One year after the fail contract extension ITV pulled out of UKWA and with no TV the company failed. Japan and Master Yoko Upon leaving UKWA Jason decided that the only way people would take him seriously as a wrestler was to go to Japan and wrestle. So in March 2006 Jason took off to Tokyo, Japan. At first Jason couldn't get booked for love or money as they saw him as a nobody as he hadn't proven himself. This would all change after a chance encounter with his future teacher Master Yoko. Yoko saw Jason training one day and was impressed with his work rate and effort. He went over to the younger man and offered his services Jason quickly agreed. Jason then trained under Master Yoko in a very brutal training regime. He wasn't seen on the wrestling scene for 10 months. The Phoenix Rising When Jason did return late in 2006 he was a different man. Gone was any cartoonish traits and they were replaced with cold hard technical wrestling. When he entered the squared circle again it was as "The Phoenix" Jason Bell and he now hated any cartoon type character in wrestling. He toured Japan until summer 2008 building a massive fan base. To the Japanese fans he was and always will be Jay-a-son. TWOstars In the middle of 2008 a US based company TWOstars seeing how popular Jason was in Japan and trying to build a bigger market in that territory offered him a contract (reportedly in the 5 figures range). Jason signed for them in autumn 2008. The Phoenix first match was actually as a Bonus Match on TWOstars Genocide DVD. Later on in that month The Phoenix debuted on XTV. He made an instant impact when he put his hands on Todd Grisham after the interviewer brought up Bang in an interview. TWOstars banned Jason from being interviewed by any TWOstars Staff after that. Cartoon Feuds Given Jason's dislike of cartoon gimmicks it was a given that he and "The Rolling Pirate" Randy Roko would feud. In a brief feud which Roko got the better of him The Phoenix debuted on TWOstars PPV. The Phoenix wasn't finished with cartoon gimmicks as his next feud was with Angus Macdonald the TV champion. The Television Championship Angus and Jason started their feud when TWOstars held a XTV taping in Japan. As The Phoenix was massive in Japan. Arron Winter gave him a TV title shot to capitalise on this. In a close fought battle which the referee had to re start the match after he pin Angus down when his foot was on the ropes, Angus got the better of him to retain the belt. In a non title rematch on the next XTV Jason defeated Angus with the help of the title belt. This lead to a TV title match between Angus and Jason at the next PPV. This match went down to the wire (1 second) but once again Angus retained the title. On XTV Jason demanded a rematch at Seasons Beatings. Winter agreed but the GM had a twist it would be a 5 way elimination match. Angus Macdonald vs Randy Roko vs Jason Bell vs Joseph Helms vs Chris Eagles. At Season's Beatings The Phoenix over came the odds to become the new TV champion and by doing so getting his revenge over Randy and Angus. A New Champion, A New Title After Seasons Beatings Jason came out and shot a promo about how the legacy of the great TV champions such as Arn Anderson didn't exist in TWOstars and he was the only one who could continue that legacy. In doing so he stated that the wrestlers that held the TV title before didn't mean anything and the belt only really began with him. This started a feud with a former TV champion CVD. At the PPV Battle Royal Jason defeated CVD to retain. The Japanese Nightmare After Battle Royal PPV Jason was granted Japanese Citizenship and took on the name The Japanese Nightmare. Titles Held in UKWA Television Champion (1 Time) Portia Portia is Jason's Personal Interviewer/Announcer/Assistant/Play-by-Play. Jason hired her after TWOstars would not allow there staff to interview him. Portia is very loyal to The Phoenix and she also wrestles (not in TWOstars) she is being trained By Master Yoko.